


03:00 AM

by bitch_jpeg



Category: Dickensian - Fandom, Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Charles Dickens - Freeform, Dickensian, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Sleep, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_jpeg/pseuds/bitch_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meriwether Compeyson finds himself sleepless after his last encounter with Arthur Havisham</p>
            </blockquote>





	03:00 AM

The night fell and it was long, dark and lonely. Meriwether Compeyson slouched wearily in the armchair by the bed. He stubbed out a cigarette as the clock struck 3. It echoed though his head, still unable to push out the memories of what had happened earlier that evening. It infested his thoughts and trembled in his actions, it stole the breath from his lungs.   
Dancing with Arthur. Feeling his arms wrapped around the blond man's waist, fingers intertwined with his cold weak ones. It had been so peaceful. How they'd danced so sweetly, how they'd fought so bitterly afterwards, how his heart had lifted light into his eyes. How he'd leaned forward and tried to press his lips against Arthur's so tempting ones. Fool. Even a drunk man would refuse. After that Compeyson had made his leave and waited for Arthur back in their small, dusty room that they were forced to call a 'home'. However Arthur had refused to speak with him, leaving the taller man speechless and humiliated.   
Arthur began to stir on his side of the bed, mumbling incoherent lines of his vivid dreams. He jerked to his side before slowly opening one of his tired brown eyes.  
"Compeyson," he murmured, blinking once or twice. Compeyson averted his gaze to the floor, Arthur looked so very vulnerable, open to anything, he couldn't let himself feel this way. "Compeyson come to bed it's bloody 3 in the morning," Arthur repeated, pushing himself onto one elbow with a slight harsh tone to his voice. Compeyson swallowed and gritted his teeth.   
"You have no idea what I would do to you if I got into that bed tonight," his voice wavered with regret. Arthur scoffed and collapsed back into his sheets.   
"What do I care what you do to me? Just come and sleep!" In the small room the two shared there was only one available bed -a double bed to say the least- but one bed nonetheless and on any other night, Compeyson would've agreed. But not tonight, not after he'd fallen madly in love with Arthur's body, mind and soul. Not after he had a new lust brought upon him, not after he'd chased Arthur's lips and let them go.   
"Get in!" Arthur hissed once more, burying his button nose and rose petal lips into his pillow. Compeyson rose from the chair and stared intently at his friend, the collar of his white night shirt lay out of place down on his shoulder, revealing his porcelain pale neck. He finally succumbed to the urge, slipping into the bed, he began to trace his finger slowly up, down and around Arthur's blank skin.   
Arthur tensed up at Compeyson's cold touch, and grew alarmed when he felt the older man's lips pressing warmly against his neck. It send a shiver abruptly down his spine, his blood shook with the colour red, rising in the apples of his cheeks. He reached out a shaky hand and softly stopped the movements of Compeyson's own. He turned around to face Compeyson, his blue eyes quivered and sparkled in the little sliver of moonlight that shot through the slit in the curtains. Arthur bowed his head further into the warmth of the covers.   
The man sank back into his pillow, falling back into the sad reality. He knew Arthur hated him, he knew he was a monster in his eyes, his melted golden eyes... But in a fit of uncertain insanity Compeyson had fallen for him.  
All night Arthur's body heat and unpredictable movements and grumbles kept him awake. His mind was twisted and corrupt with unclean thoughts. Breathing heavy, Arthur's untouched skin, his pretty little face and impuissant virgin hips. The room spun and shook around him. Why? He thought. Why did he feel so strongly towards someone he once thought to be a drunken, bipolar rat?   
Arthur stirred once more and shifted his weight towards Compeyson, he breathed slow with his face inches away from the other mans own. His hands trembled. These feeling made him so... Angry? The clock struck 6 and the sound bounced off each wall before leeching its way into his thoughts.   
After finally making the decision to get up, Compeyson got up, leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead softly; Arthur sprawled himself across the double bed at the motion causing childish giggles to escape Compeyson's lips. He let out a sigh and dragged out his breath. Eventually he stormed out of the small room, brimming with regret, abhorrence, confusion, and infatuation; the last one so unlike the others. He hated himself and everything around him. Other than poor, sweet Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this, it's my first post on this website. I know it's short but it was just a little thought I had.


End file.
